Food Drive 2013
with the donated glasses.]] "Food Drive 2013" is the fifty-first episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired November 16, 2013. Date: November 16, 2013 Preceded By: Youth Conference 2013 Followed By: Christmas 2013 Synopsis Some of the Young Men participate in a food drive at the Church Building, where people would come and drop off excess food. They'd load them into big trucks which would take the food to the Food Bank in Concord. The food would then be distributed to those in need in Contra Costa County and Solano County. In one of the bags, they find several food items with Chinese labels. Since they prefer English labels (to know what's in the food exactly), they couldn't accept it. So, Alec Viera and Travis Neal stash one of the food items away for later. While on their break, Alec and Travis go in the bathroom and retrieve the food, which had been stashed away behind the fold-out baby changing table. They then walk out of the bathroom, down the hall, and out the door to a bench outside the church. Not knowing what the food is exactly, Alec pokes a hole in the lid and takes a sip of the food inside. Alec says it's Kool-Aid. Travis then takes a sip and says that it doesn't taste that bad. Alec rips off the rest of the lid, and takes a swig of the "Kool-Aid". Alec then says that it's not Kool-Aid, and that it's actually Jell-O. drinking the Chinese Jell-O.]] After taking swigs of the Chinese Jell-O, they find, Keola Quereto, Brayden Rasmussen, and Jaren Garff at the dumpster. They had thrown Seth Garff and Dallin Bruschke in the dumpster and were squirting them with water bottles. Ryan Hales and Jaren also mess around with M&M containers by squeezing them and having the lids pop off, making a loud popping noise as well. People In This Episode * Alec Viera * Travis Neal * Ryan Hales * Keola Quereto * Jaren Garff * Brayden Rasmussen * Dallin Bruschke * Seth Garff Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California Trivia * This episode contains some of the longest continuous shots of any episode. The first shot runs for 1 minute and 29 seconds. The shot follows Alec Viera down the hallway into the bathroom. Travis Neal mentions what they're doing in between. Alec retrieves the Chinese Jell-O from behind the fold-out baby changing table. It then follows him out of the bathroom. They pass Ryan Hales who hides around the corner and jumps out to scare Keola Quereto and Jaren Garff, who are moving a big stack of chairs. It follows Alec as he walks past Keola and Jaren and down the hallway. Ryan runs past the camera and hides next to a door. Alec walks through a foyer and out a door to the outside. Alec sits down on a bench, and the shot ends with Alec trying to open the lid of the Jell-O. The second shot is even longer, at 2 minutes and 44 seconds, and shows Alec and Travis taking swigs of the Jell-O. * The only episode to include video in 4:3 aspect ratio. Featured Music * "Oblique City" by Phoenix Category:Episodes